My cheerleader
by skylarkfreedom
Summary: My Riley, my cheerleader.


I should have known better. A day with such a perfect beginning must inevitably be balanced by something terrible. My morning had begun beautifully in the company of my Riley. (Would I never tire of gazing unto his perfection?) But then, disaster struck. My Riley had been called away from me. Something to do with Uncle Neil, a cat and Saturn. It was all very confusing. Deprived of my Riley, I gazed mournfully out the window of the small diner, vaguely aware of Bree's attempts to engage my attention. Finally a word caught my attention. Riley. She was probably on about our relationship again. Must she be so nosy? As if she could possibly understand. In spite of her many "adventures" with boys, Bree just couldn't comprehend the depth of our love.

"What did you say?" I sighed in exasperation.

"I was just wondering if you and Riley were coming to the pep rally tonight." Bree sputtered out around a mouthful of food.

"Pep rally?" I echoed, trying to recall the announcement for the event.

"Yeah, the big game is on Friday, so we are having a pep rally to support the team." Bree pepped enthusiastically.

Even as she spoke, my eyes drifted back to the window. Her words only reminded me that my Riley was gone, pulled away from me by the cruel whims of fate.

"I don't know. I'll have to ask Riley if we can go." I murmured unenthusiastically.

"I thought he was called out of school by his uncle." Bree offered curiously.

"He was." I grumbled.

"If he's not back in time, you could come anyway. It would be like a girl's night out. We hardly ever have those anymore." Bree perked brightly

As if such an insignificant event mattered if it was held without Riley's presence. How could I possibly attend a pep rally when all brightness had vanished from my world today.

"Whatever." I sighed, fully intending to sneak away as soon as she was distracted by the dessert menu.

Yet, somehow, I found myself at the pep rally without knowing quite how she had managed it. Everything about this event only highlighted my despair. Riley still had not called. Perhaps he had met someone else?

As a group of drama club members cheerfully greeted Bree, I wandered away, caught in a web of my own gloom. Would I never see him again? The thought was paralyzing. As my thoughts continued to tread down this dark path, I became vaguely aware of a great noise around me. Glancing up, I saw the spectators in the stands roaring with approval and standing to cheer. To my left, there was a large banner emblazoned with the words "Go Team!" in our horrible school colors. And over the roar of the crowd, I could hear an even greater sound coming from behind the banner.

The football team. I thought dispassionately. They would run through that banner any second. Part of that ancient ritual of school spirit. And I'm directly in their path. I would be crushed under their stampeding feet. But did it matter? My Riley wasn't here. Did anything matter?

I watched in what felt like slow motion as the banner tore beneath the rush of the hoard. And then, just as they would trample my insignificant body beneath their feet, the world suddenly lurched into motion again. Riley, my Riley was there, protecting me with his body and glaring at the onrushing team. Most of the boys swerved to avoid his fierce gaze, but one did not. Under Riley's gaze, the boy suddenly stopped in his tracks, threw his head back and howled. Dropping to the ground, he began to shake feverishly and claw at his arms. Yet this was all mere distant noisy to me compared to the presence of my Riley.

"What have you done?" He growled as he gazed down at me with his perfect viridian eyes.

"I…I was just…." I stammered, too overcome with his presence to form real thoughts.

I could never repay the gift my love, my Riley, had given me. I would never be worthy of his love. I could only do my best to love him completely, unendingly. Unfortunately, it seemed fate had other ideas and my very vulnerable humanness rebelled against me. Not only did Riley bless me with the gift of his love, he also saved me constantly from the consequences of my own terrible decisions. How could I ever repay this perfect being for his love and his protection?

"Why have you placed yourself in danger again?" The pain in his eyes at this statement brought tears to my eyes. Again I had caused him pain. Again he had saved me. I would truly never be worthy. For while I was born to love him, I could never come close to his magnificence.

"Enough. You are safe now. Come." He pulled me through the crowd of people surrounding the shaking boy, ignoring the whispers about the likelihood of drugs being the cause of his collapse. As his presence surrounded me, the darkness of the day faded to nothingness.

Let the other humans have their pep rally, I would be content with knowing that I would have Riley, my Riley, here to protect me from whatever charging hoard threatened me next. As the cheerleaders brought joy to lives of the crowd, so did Riley bring joy to my life. My Riley, my cheerleader.


End file.
